User blog:TXToonGuy1037/Shipping and Handling: Kick Buttowski and Kendall Perkins
Clarence Francis "Kick" Buttowski and Kendall Celeste Rose Perkins Why Do I Ship Kindall (Kick/Kendall) and why they should be together? In the simple case Opposites attract, and I enjoy some couple of that topic like Alejandro and Heather from Total Drama or Duncan and Courtney from TDI, and Kick and Kendall is definitely no exception. Kick and Kendall may fight like cats and dogs but they have shown a liking for one another even though they hadn't picked up on it yet. Awesomeness and Elegance can work together work the greater good. An example can be found in the episode "Hand in Hand" when they got their hands stuck together. When the notion of everyone they knew thinking that they were Boyfriend and Girlfriend crossed their mind Kick Barely made a sound at the notion. And later when Ronaldo called Kendall to update her on his status, Kick might as well have faked those noises because that moment was a "It should be me saying those things" to what I saw. Kick is jealous which means Kendall's plan of making Kick jealous worked. Then again Kick never really liked them together since Kick is shocked to see Kendall with someone else, (ie, Frame Story and Stand and Delivery). After they reached Ronaldo's garage, Kick and Kendall work as the not only best couple/team but also improved of what happened in Dancing with the Enemy when they combined awesomeness and elegance. When they were finally free of the cave sap that connected them both they had a perfect moment to confess their feeling, untill Ronaldo walked in on them. In "Faceplant", when Ronaldo gave Kendall the chocolates, he replaced the nuggets with atoms which almost broke Kendall's teeth. She suggests Ronaldo that he'd be more like Kick when she sees Kick passing by. Another example that Kendall likes Kick and not Ronaldo, in which she likes "awesomeness" and not science, is when Ronaldo skids from Dead's Man Drop to his house (where Kendall is). Kendall gets the experience of what she would if she'd date Kick. And lets not forget The "Power Play" episode When Kendall deliberately sabotaged the set so it would Kick would be the one Kendall kissed not Ronaldo (by knocking Ronaldo down by loosing the peg Kick put in earlier to have Kick kiss Kendall instead), which means Kendall never really liked Ronaldo to begin with and used him to make Kick jealous. Ronaldo was definitely a jerk (and a cheater) in "Power Play" like he was in "Stand and Delivery" and "Mellowbrook Drift". I never really liked Ronaldo and Kendall together to begin (in fact I hate the pairing with a burning passion) because I know they deserve better than each other. And Kick helps Kendall to loosen up and have fun at times. And a quote from my friend here, "Lastly Ronaldo never deserved her to begin with, because both Ronaldo and Kendall failed to embraced the fact about most scientist that has been pretty universal to scientist of all caliber, fields and hasn't changed in around 10,000 years, As the Darwin quote goes a scientific man ought to have no wishes, no affections, a heart of stone (so I learned from my friend ProtoPhinabella quoting on NBC's Heroes)". Thankfully, we don't see Kendall with Ronaldo anymore and broke up (offscreen) in "Big Mouth" and "Roll Reversal". Moving on from Ronaldo, and more on Kick and Kendall's hints. In "Box Office Blitz", when Kick kissed Kendall to hide from Pantsy in the cinema, Kendall states "Oh, wow, Kick! I didn't know. I..." before Kick spits on the drink. If Kick kissed Kendall like that and Kendall swooned like that, since they're a bit familiar with each other. That might tell you that, something might've happened to them at early age. In "Exposed", when Kick lost his helmet, he passed by Kendall and compliments her top which makes her question her encounter with Kick at earlier times, and rushes to the Gully, when Kick just reunited with his helmet. In "Detained", Kendall hugged Kick when he was about to pulled by Chicarelli after recovering the CD, and at the very end we see the words "I heart K.B" officializing Kendall's love for Kick. In "Big Mouth" when Kendall buys Kick's Picture from Mouth, she hugs it like she wants him so badly. In" Roll Reversal", Kendall accidently went on the skateboard, she did Kick's stunt, which was motocross without the moto. You can tell Kendall is happy to have some love while making Kick jealous, since she is dubbed "Mellowbrook's #1 top daredevil" and later after they finished competing in the roller derby (and also getting disqualified), Kick snaps his pen and his ink fell on to the paper suprisingly did it right and is dubbed "Mellowbrook's #1 smartest", making Kendall jealous of course. This episode may tell you Kick and Kendall want to learn more about each other and what makes each other tick, which actually works here. And of course, the Piece DE resistance: can be seen on the Kick Buttowski episode "Rocked" When Kick(as portrayed by Rock Callahan) delivers "the Dark Ones" ridiculous demands to his Island Kendall Looked I Dare Say HOT, Now If Kick really hated Kendall, Why Was she given such a beautiful Form? There may be indication Kick still likes Kendall in a way but still has his reputation to consider. Kick and Kendall never really hate each other (hence why Poll Position and Pinch Sitter suck balls), they actually like each other a lot but act like they dislike each other probably of what happened prior to the series' run. Some people may not think this, but if you seen this show and Kick and Kendall, you may want to realize that there is more to these two and then meets the eye and it's defintely not hate. And hence why my OTP is Kick and Kendall because these two changed my life in a way. And there's a lot people who love these two as well. Anyway, See you guys later! Stay awesome and elegant! Category:Blog posts